


[Fanart] You go too fast for him, Crowley

by doodeline



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: I tried to reimagine what Crowley was feeling during the holy water scene.





	[Fanart] You go too fast for him, Crowley




End file.
